Lost and Found
by Kit
Summary: Happily ever after? Sometimes love is not the problem....(C & M)
1. Default Chapter Title

Lost And Found  
By: Kit  
  
Disclaimer- With the exception of Evie and Sam, all the other characters do not belong to me….blah, blah, blah…and I do not make a cent for doing this…blah, blah, blah….  
  
Author's Note- This is the hardest thing I've ever written and I still don't know if I should put it up…so please be tell me if you like it or not and send me feedbacks!!! I'd appreciate it very much.  
  
  
New York- 2002  
  
Waiting. That's what she's been doing for the past two hours, waiting for the inevitable. If someone had asked her a year, or even six months ago, never in a million years would she even thought of doing this. But now, the more she thinks about it, the more certain she feels about her decision.  
  
Painstakingly, she ponders over and over again about her choice, and the only justification for her impending action is that she needs a break to find herself, to be free. Free from her work, from this apartment, from her friends and family…from him.  
  
She straightens herself up quickly from the chair when she hears the door opens and her husband's figure enters wearily into the apartment.  
  
Upon seeing how his eyes light up at the sight of her, she almost recoils from her decision. However, the little voices in her stubborn mind are urging her to carry out the deed.   
  
"Boy am I glad to see you, I've had THE worst day…." He pauses immediately when he notices the suitcase beside the kitchen table.   
  
"What is going on?" He questions her alarmingly.  
  
"I…I have to…" She shakes her head to think of a better way to say it, but there IS no better way to tell him without causing him pain.   
  
"I am leaving." She blurts out finally. The words sound so much colder out of her mouth than in her head when she rehearsed them.   
  
As soon as those words come out of her mouth, he just stood still like a dummy. From that point on, everything seems so unreal to him. A brief moment later, the initial shock, confusion and numbness are soon replaced by tremendous pain, like he has been stabbed with a million knives.   
  
"Wh…why?" That's all he manages to stutter.  
  
Why. She sighs sadly as she repeats the word to herself. Why. How can such a simple question be render by so many complicated answers? There are numerous explanations for her leaving, professionally, personally…maybe even spiritually. Despite all her preparations for this dreadful moment, she is unable to answer him. Seeing him like this makes her utterly speechless; it breaks her heart as much as she breaks his.   
  
Guiltily, she lowers her head as he starts to pace uncontrollably between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
"Look, I know we have our problems lately…but this?" He stops and refers to her suitcase. "This is ridiculous! Whatever problems we may have, we can always deal with them like we used to do, there is no need to…"  
  
"This isn't about us!" She interrupts him frustratingly.  
  
"Well why don't you tell me what the hell is this all about then!" He says loudly, furious at her sudden irrational resolution to leave him.  
  
"Chandler, I…" She opens her month to speak, but she can't think of anything to say but four words. Four words which did not exist in her vocabularies once upon a time; four words she never thought she would say, especially to him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she gathers up the courage and stares into his eyes firmly to tell what she has intended to tell him for the past three and a half months.   
  
"I want a divorce."  
  
***  
  
Three Years Later- New York  
  
Work is the only thing over which he feels he has complete control and power. It is a great form of therapy.   
  
As he types relentlessly into his laptop, he can literally forget where he is, why he is there and whom he is supposed to see. Most importantly, if he focuses really, really hard, he can almost put the image of her out of his mind. Almost.   
  
In hopes of getting rid of this inerasable remembrance of her, he continues to work with increasing intensity, concentration and effort. Despite of the enormous success he has obtained professionally, he often asks himself why does he work so damn hard in the first place anyway.   
  
After all these years, he just can't seem to forget about her. No matter how much work he does, he fails miserably to block her out of his life, out of his mind. Everything he sees, everywhere he goes, everyone he meets…there are always little traces that remind him of her compulsive tidiness and insanely competitive ways; and his senses are still longing for on the aroma of her hair, the touch of her skin, the taste of her lips, the sound of her laughter, and the way she used to smile at him. Most of all, the emptiness she left him when she walked out of that door still exists.  
  
Jadedly, he leans back into the chair and messages his temples with a sigh as memory rewinds and plays itself vividly in his mind one more time.   
  
***  
Flashback to 2002  
  
"Don't you remember the promise I made to you?" He ran his hand through his hair frustratingly. "Monica, I will do anything to make you happy, you know that."   
  
"Happy? Chandler, I…I haven't been happy for a very, very long time." She stated slowly and sorrowfully, "I am miserable!"  
  
"Then tell me how the hell to fix it!" He shouted loudly as he resumed pacing back and forth in front of his wife, who took a step back involuntarily as a result of his outburst. Searching for answers, he rambled on, "Is it because I work too much? Or…or is it because I don't pay enough attention to you? Whatever it is, giving up is NOT the solution." He paused to look at her determinedly, "Our marriage is worth more than that!"   
  
She lifted her head to look directly at her husband, and continued with devastation, "Fine! You want to know what the problem is? I'll tell you exactly what it is."   
  
Attempting to form words out of a thousand thoughts that flooded through her mind at the same time, she closed her eyes to set her head straight, then she carried on explaining, "Things change, people change. Everyone is going SOMEWHERE, doing SOMETHING. Look at you! You are getting promotions after promotions, raises after raises; Joey's show tops the ratings every week, not to mention the success of his new movie; Rachel is opening her own boutique with Ross, who is also running an award winning lab; Phoebe is getting record deals…and then there's me. I am sick and tired of not going anywhere!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders with as much assurance as he could. "You are the head chef of an awesome restaurant and an incredible wife…my wife."   
  
"Have you ever had this feeling that something is missing from your life?" She asked as she slowly backed a few steps away from him. "Have you ever wanted to do something crazy? Something…something that's completely out of your own character?"  
  
"And divorcing me is your idea of being adventurous." He commented sarcastically. If she really wanted to do something "crazy", why can't she go skydiving or something? He couldn't set his bitterness aside and listen to her ridiculous "reasons" anymore.   
  
Oblivious to his remark, she slightly tilted her head pensively and continued to narrate; her tone was softer than before, "All my life, I have role of a caretaker. I've always known that there is something more out there, but in the mist of taking care of everyone else, I never have to time to take care of myself. I never really asked myself what it is that I want." She swallowed hard to rid of the lump in her throats and looked down at the wedding band on her finger.   
  
"I try to ignored this feeling but it was eating me up inside, holding me back from loving you the way that I should." She slowly raised her head to find herself staring at a blurry image of him. She blinked her eyes to clarify the image, but the more she blinked, the blurrier he seemed.   
  
Taken back by her sudden honesty, he could see a faint sparkle of inexplicable desire behind her tear-filled eyes. Somehow, those eyes were not looking at him anymore; they are staring straight past him, as if they are fixed on some place far away.   
  
Attempting to hide her tears, she walked away from her husband. Even though it was in a midsummer's night, she hugged herself tightly with her arms to prevent the unusual chilliness from penetrating into her bones. Slowly, her right hand reached for her wedding band and reluctantly slid it off her finger.   
  
He remained silent as he watched her intently. Throughout their marriage, he took pride in connecting with his wife so well. He thought he had that precious gift of knowing her inner thoughts and feelings just by observing her behaviours.   
  
Nevertheless, it had never occurred to him that she actually felt this way.   
  
She chuckled to herself sadly at the irony of their situation as she read the inscription of the ring.   
  
"Lost and Found"   
  
He was her true North, her compass. When that fog was finally lifted from her eyes, and she clearly saw him for the first time, not only did she find the one, she had found the way. She felt complete, knowing that she was also his rock.   
  
As time went by, somewhere along the way, she got lost again. She had no idea where, when or how did she fell off that path from him, but she could practically feel that familiar void in her heart growing bigger and bigger everyday.  
  
Then again, sometimes he would make her too content that she feared that, one day, it would be stripped away from her, and all she's left with are pieces of her broken heart that he carefully planned to weaved back into whole, but decided in the end that they weren't worth his time and effort.   
  
Was she leaving him because of her desire for adventure? Or was it just an impulsive act of her increasingly irrational insecurity?  
  
That was the worst part…she had no idea. All she knew was that she had to get away from him for a while. She needed time to herself, to think things over.  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she kept her eyes on her ring as she walked toward him. She takes his hand and put her ring into his palm, and closed it firmly.   
  
"Until I find out what the hell it is that's wrong with me, I can't do this. No, not to us, and certainly not to you." She spoke as calmly as she could, still hold his hand in hers.  
  
He stared downheartedly at his wife, barely able to restrain tears from falling from his own eyes, and uttered desperately as he gestured to the home they had both made for themselves for the last 3 years, "I thought this is what you wanted."   
  
Looking up, she whispered, more to herself than to him, "I thought so too."   
  
"I should've known…" He choked out bitterly, "I mean, who am I to think that I would be the one to make you happy? For the past five years, I…I thought that this is the one relationship that would last, especially when I have you by my side. Who am I kidding? I can't even form a functional relationship with anyone, let alone a successful marriage with you!"  
  
"No Chandler! Don't you DARE blaming this on yourself!" She cried as she brought her hands up to his face, "I want you to look at me…" she stared into his eyes as tears were falling freely from both of their faces, and she caressed his cheeks. "And know that none of this is your fault. You are so wonderful…and loving…God, you deserve so much better."  
  
"If loving you means that I have to burn in Hell, then I wouldn't want it any other way." He stated stubbornly.  
  
Lost for words, she just looked at him in awe. Before she knows it, her mouth was pressed passionately against his. She didn't remember who had initiated their last kiss, but the sudden emotion that flooded through her body overwhelmed her. She could hear the alarming siren in her head blaring violently while her heart and her soul surrendered to his familiar touch. She hungrily kissed him back, knowing perfectly well that she shouldn't look into his amazing blue eyes in the first place. She ran her hands through his hair, imprinting in her mind how soft it felt to touch his hair as more tears slid down her face, betraying her tightly closed eyes.   
  
Regardless of how much she was hurting him at the moment, there was always something about her hidden vulnerability that made him wanted to prevent HER from harm. Gently, he kissed her eyes and cheeks in an effort to kiss her tears away. Attempting to keep their world, well, HIS world at least, from falling apart, he slipped his hands around her waist firmly, momentarily forgetting her ring that was still in his palm.  
  
The clatter of the ring hitting the floor echoed the apartment. It was like a wake up call for her. Quickly, she pushed him away while mentally scolding herself. Part of her cursed her for temporarily losing her mind and throwing her self-control out of the window in a heat of passion, but the other part of her reproached her for pulling away from what was the most intense and remarkable kiss of their relationship. Ironic, isn't it?  
  
Filled with desire, he stepped toward her and took her face in his hands. He gazed into her eyes for a while before planting a kiss on her forehand. Then, sighing heavily, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't leave me." He whispered.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She remained quiet for a while as she felt his hands gently rubbing her back. Sighing heavily, she gave him her final answer, fully aware that this is the point of no return in their imminent separation.  
  
He could literally felt his heart being ripped into a million pieces when her reply, barely audible, was breathed into his ear.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Before he even had a chance to react, she hastily broke away from him. She picked up her suitcase and walked out on him without even looking back.   
  
***  
Rome, Italy- 2005  
  
Wearily, she walks into her apartment and closes the door behind her with a sigh. It's six o'clock in the morning, and she hasn't slept at all in the past 48 hours. She treads across her relatively modern apartment and collapses on the sofa, throwing her keys on the coffee table uncaringly in doing so.   
  
Chuckling to herself quietly, she thinks about how much she's changed over the years. In the past, she would've put her keys into the little key mug neatly placed at the corner of the posh lamp table beside the couch.   
  
Its not like she doesn't care about her compulsive need to clean and organize anymore, it just…with all the workloads and inter-continent relocations this year, she doesn't have the time to do so. Besides, what is the point of cleansing the apartment spotless if she suddenly has to pack up and move to another country the next day?   
  
Then again, she's been living here for three months now, and it doesn't look like she's going anywhere until her restaurant gets enough publicity and is capable to function steadily on it's own.   
  
"Maybe I should do some major cleaning and rearranging later on today," she mumbles to herself thoughtfully.  
  
Thinking about her tragic experience with lousy house cleaners, she shudders and starts picking up magazines from the floor. If she wants something to be done right, she has to do it by herself…other people just wreck stuff.   
  
She then smiles to herself as her bitter thoughts are replaced by mischievous ones. After all, experts do say that women get more satisfaction out of cleaning than out of sex…well, not if its really good sex…   
  
Holding the magazines loosely in her hand, she sits on the edge of the couch in trance. After a while, she shakes her head violently in attempt to stop her mind from transporting her back into the past, which seems like lifetimes ago. Unfortunately, the gate has already opened, and she leans back onto the couch and let her memories freely flood through her mind.  
  
"Mon? It's Sam. Pick up the phone." A sharp voice suddenly blares out from the telephone, and brings her back to the present. Apparently, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she doesn't even hear the phone ringing.  
  
"Come on, I know you're there, you're just trying to ignore me so that you can have the rest of the day off. Well, don't worry, I promise you that I won't drag you back to the restaurant this time." The voice begs rather desperately.  
  
"Yeah right." She retorts as she walks into the kitchen and puts the magazines into the recycling bin.  
  
"Fine. I'll just come over to your place. I'm only a floor away from you anyway. You haven't seen the last of me yet, Geller!" With a click following by a beep, the apartment returns to the usual silence again.  
  
She rolls her eyes and pours herself a glass of water. Knowing how lazy Sam is, she can almost be sure that she will soon receive another call from her partner/manager/therapist/ extremely annoying friend.   
  
Just as she predicted, the phone rings again. Unwilling to deal with her friend at the moment, she takes a sip of water as she waits for Sam to leave another two-hour on and off message on her answering machine.   
  
"Um…hi, its me." The shattering of the glass hitting the floor resounds the apartment as Monica hears another voice instead of Sam's, an unexpected, and yet familiar voice.  
  
"I know we don't talk anymore, but…something came up, and I really think that you should know about it." The voice continues awkwardly.   
  
Unaware of the broken glass, or the water splattered all over the floor, she walks toward the phone, stunned. She touches the phone indecisively as contemplates whether to pick up it or not. Somehow, all she can do is to stand by and let her old friend talk as if she loses the strength to lift the damn thing up.   
  
"Uh…my number is still the same as three years ago…so if this is still your current phone number and you actually get this message, call me back as soon as possible. Its urgent." The voice pauses for a moment, thinking about saying more, but decides against it at the end and hangs up.  
  
Monica stands there for a long while, hand remains on the phone. Taking a deep breath, she picks up the phone and dials. Remembering the past is one thing, but actually facing it, risking the chance of letting loose her repressed feelings…that's another thing. Uncertain if she's ready to open Pandora's box, she braced herself as she waits. She is about to hang up when that familiar perky voice of her old friend answers the phone.   
  
"Hi Phoebe…"  
  
***  
  
Back To New York  
  
Evelyn Taylor walked glamorously into the elite restaurant. Oblivious to the admiring glances all the men are giving her, she scans the restaurant carefully. She smiles when she spots him sitting in a secluded corner, typing away busily into his laptop as usual.  
  
Shaking her head lightly, she walks toward the corner and hugs him from behind.   
  
"Hey you." She greets him as she kisses him on the cheek, "Sorry I'm late…taping took longer than I expected."  
  
"Tapings always take you longer than expected." He teases her sarcastically as she takes her seat across from him.   
  
She flinches at his remark, and asks apologetically, "Oh no, did you wait long?"  
  
Looking at her worried expression, he can't help but laughs out loud. Sometimes he wonders how she can succeed in that profession of hers with such naivety. Then again, her silky hair and exceedingly beautiful features speak for themselves. She is the antithesis of his ex-wife. Blond, tall, sexily messy…the only things they have in common are their sensuous blue eyes, which are so mesmerizing that he often gets lost in them.   
  
"Its okay Evie, I know well enough to bring my little companion with me." He comments contently as he pads his laptop before putting it away.   
  
"I really hope you try to turn women on as frequently as you turn that thing on." She refers to his laptop with attempted sarcasm as the waiter pours her a glass of white wine.  
  
"Why don't you try me…I can give it to you real good, Miss Taylor." He responds flirtatiously.  
  
"Oh you better watch your mouth, Mr. Bing. I fear that you won't be able to handle it if I do decided to try you." She flirts back.  
  
"Never fear my dear, handle is the middle part of my first name!" He jokes, vaguely reminiscing the last time he said the exact same thing. That was light years ago…  
  
She giggles that giggle of hers with that famous sparkle in her eyes, and asks, "How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" He asks back.  
  
"Making me laugh no matter what kind of hellish day I have!" She replies appreciatively.  
  
"He's giving you a hard time again, huh?" He asks sensitively.  
  
"Him? Giving ME trouble? Never!" She retorts irritably.  
  
"Okay, spill it. What did he do now?" He presses on.  
  
Sighing heavily, Evie says, "Oh nothing out of the ordinary…he just broke up with me."  
  
"Again?" He asks in astonishment, "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing!" She answers loudly, "All I said was how nice Katie's wedding was…and…and he freaked out and tell me that we needed a break because things are getting too serious."  
  
"Well, it is not the first time he did that, you know…I'm sure he'll come around, like he did many times before." He takes her hand in his reassuringly.   
  
"Look, I put up with him for 16 months and I am quite used to him breaking up with me by now. It's just…today, he had the nerve to ask me to go to Italy with him…" Unable to control her anger, Evie blabs on incessantly.  
  
"Well good! He came around after all!" He interrupts.   
  
"AS friends." She finishes her sentence.  
  
"Oh…ouch!" He looks at her sympathetically.  
  
"But you know what? I am going to go with him!" She says with determination.  
  
"Evie, why would you do that?" He questions her decision with concern.  
  
"If he's going to spend time looking at beautiful naked women on the beach, I'm going to make sure one of them is me!" She pauses to think for a moment, and continues, "Okay, that is ridiculous…but I can't help it. I love him, Chandler, and I know he loves me too. I just don't understand why does he keep on running away every time he feels that I'm getting too close."  
  
Deep in thought, he replies sadly, "Love is a silly thing isn't it? Its absolutely irrational…and you don't get to choose it, IT chooses you…"  
  
Evie looks at Chandler intently. She knows from the first moment she saw him that he is pretty much on the same boat with her, always pining away for that somebody. The only difference is: Her somebody always comes back. His never did.  
  
Chandler's thoughts are interfered by the waiter, who starts to take orders from them. He is glad he was interrupted. He isn't sure if he can handle thinking about Monica the second time in a row this evening.  
  
After the waiter is gone, he leans forward and asks, "When are you going to go?"  
  
"Well, he's going to start filming there next week. And I'm going to join him as soon as the Season Finale is over." She answers, and before he says anything else, she adds, "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Don't say that. You don't want to break my heart now do you?" He says lightly, trying to brighten up the mood between them.  
  
"Isn't your heart already broken? Besides, it's not mine to break in the first place." She comments honestly.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asks alarmingly.  
  
"They used to say that all the good ones are gone, but now, it looks like all the good ones don't want to go…why?" She asks him tactfully.   
  
"What makes you think all the ones that stayed are good ones?" He answers a question with a question.  
  
"You're good." She states firmly.  
  
"Then you obviously don't know me as well as you should." He responds as he leans back onto the chair.  
  
"Come on Chandler, or shall I say Mr. The Most Eligible Bachelor of the Year," Evelyn persuades, "you are charming, funny, cute…and not mention rich. So you can be annoying sometimes, but my point is: there are thousands of women out there who would love to be the object of your affection. And yet you always hide in your penthouse with that stupid laptop of yours!"  
  
"Hey! My work is my life. And that laptop is the only thing that I feel I have control over even though everything around me has gone insane…" He begins to justify.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I insulted your 'companion'!" She interrupts him mockingly, then, she softens her tones and resumes talking, "Don't you feel lonely being on top of the world all by yourself? If you're still madly in love with her, go find her and resolve this whole pathetic situation, otherwise, move on and give other women a chance."  
  
Taking a deep breath, he calmly explains, "My ex-wife makes a career out of leaving me. Do you know how hard it is for me to deal with that? To tell you the truth, I've lost faith in love long time ago. I have been to hell and back and I am not about to go back there again. Not for her, not for anyone."  
  
"Not even if she comes back for you?" Evelyn asks curiously.   
  
Chandler stares into her mesmerizing blue eyes for a long while, and out of a moment of spite and vanity, he replies sternly…  
  
"No, never again."   
  
***  
Cut Back To Rome  
  
Hanging up the phone slowly, Monica leans on the wall for support. She can't believe what Phoebe just told her. It sounds so…surreal.  
  
Slowly, she slides down and sits on the floor as she leans her head back against the wall. Her mind keeps on replaying Phoebe's voice over and over again, still trying to register the news.  
  
"This can't be real." She tells herself quietly.  
  
"What can't be real?" Another voice asked suddenly.   
  
Surprised and shocked, she jumps to her feet and sighs immediately in relief after she recognize whom her unexpected intruder is.  
  
"Samantha, don't you ever knock? You scare the hell out of me!" She exclaims in annoyance.  
  
"I did! When you didn't answer the door, I just came in anyway." Sam shrugs casually and makes herself comfortable by plopping on the sofa. Then, she stares at Monica for a brief moment before she asks with curiosity, "So, what can't be real?"  
  
Ignoring her inquiries, Monica questions the presence of her friend tiredly, "Sam, what do want from me? And please don't tell me its work related, 'cause the past two days have really tired me out…I just don't think I have the energy to deal with it right now."   
  
After this comment, she goes into the kitchen to clean up the mess she made just moments ago.  
  
"Mon, for as long as you know me, have I ever talked about anything other than work?" She pauses to listen for any reaction from her friend for a second before she continues, "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but it looks like we are ready to take on Asia."  
  
Instantaneously, Monica emerges from the kitchen, towel in hand, and asks in astonishment, "That soon? What about the restaurant here?"   
  
"It looks like we've got good publicity here, and it is perfectly fine running on its own. So we're set for Japan next week…"  
  
As Sam's words fades into the back of her mind, Monica can't help but to think about her conversation with Phoebe. All of a sudden, as if a light bulb lights up inside of her head, she knows what she has to do.  
  
"Sam…" She interrupts, softly at first.  
  
"If all goes well in Japan, we'll move to Hong Kong, then Shanghai…" Sam continues with excitement.  
  
"Sam!" Monica says loudly in order to get her friend's attention.  
  
Confused, Sam stops to look at her. Somehow, she has the feeling that she is not going to like what her partner is going to say.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Monica declares resolutely, "We are not going to Asia, not yet anyway."  
  
"What? Why?" Sam questions alarmingly. She knew it!   
  
"I am tired," Monica states with a sigh, "I want to go home."  
  
***  
  
What did Phoebe tell Monica that makes her want to go home immediately? Well, I guess you will find out in part two!!!  
  
I am kind of stuck after this part, so any suggestion as to what happens to C & M afterwards will be greatly appreciated!!!   



	2. Part 2

Author's note- Yes, I finally updated! I would like to thank Jjaks for his tremendous help, Karla, SJ and everyone who encouraged me to continue this series. Without you guys, I would've given up long time ago. So thank you very much!!!   
  
  
Monica's Restaurant  
  
"Chauvinistic pig!" Sam yells as she raises her glass drunkenly.  
  
"Yep, women's eternal problem that is men…no I mean, straight women's eternal problem that is men." Monica replies half-heartedly as she listens to her friend rant about her marriage. She raises her bottle to meet her glass.   
  
Sam has a good marriage; and she knows it. She just developed a habit of complaining about men to Monica when she was single that she has to keep doing it even after she got married. It's tradition.   
  
She has bitched and moaned about men to her ever since the first time they met.  
  
They came across each other in London. Both women were drowning their sorrows in alcohol at a local pub. Sam was an angry, newly single accountant who got fired by her then boss/boyfriend. Monica, on the other hand, has just moved to England after separating from her husband.   
  
Somehow, for some strange reasons, Monica took a liking to Sam immediately and befriended her. As a result, she felt a compelling need to take care of her new friend who suddenly became jobless, homeless …and then some.   
  
At first, Sam was so furious that she thought of suing her boyfriend for firing her as a way to end their two-year relationship. Nevertheless, as time passed by, she realized that she was actually thankful for everything that had happened to her. For if it weren't for the break up, she wouldn't know what a cheating bastard her ex-boyfriend really was and most of all, she wouldn't have met Monica.  
  
By taking her in, Monica made the darkest time of her life a little bit easier to cope, for which Sam will be eternally grateful. Thus, in return, she hoped to help her friend to overcome her own demons.  
  
It took Sam more than six months to get her to open up about the divorce, which was quite puzzling since the words about Chandler Bing were along the lines of "sweet", "kind" and "loving". It was another four months before she finally discovered the reason behind the separation.  
  
Then, it hit Sam that the only people who could lift her spirit up and force her to face her flaws are Monica herself and that ex-husband of hers. Although she told her a million times to go back to him, she also understood her friend's grounds for leaving the guy. Therefore, she decided to stand by Monica while she sort through her fears and pains.  
  
After doing some extensive soul searching and healing, both of them decided to transform all the negative aspects in their life into positives… in form of a restaurant, which became the first of many. Together, they make a perfect team. Monica manages the culinary and technical side of the business while Sam takes care of the finances.   
  
Things just got better and better from then on, for Sam at least.  
  
Twice a week, they would stay in one of their restaurants to ramble about feminism and how women will rule the world one day. Granted that they were mostly drunk when they rant, but their speech about how in the distance future, women will keep men as pets for sex usually scared the hell out of their male waiters and bartenders.   
  
"I mean, is it so hard for him to put the lid down after he pees? It's just common sense!" Sam slurs as she plays with her pina colada.  
  
Monica just smiles. She remembers those days far too well. As she takes a long sip from the beer bottle, she realizes that she misses all the little things Sam rants about. She misses arguing with Chandler and then making up with him afterwards; she misses cooking for him and most of all, she misses going home to him instead of a cold and empty apartment. Instinctively, she downs the rest of her beer in an attempt to prevent all these "if only" thoughts from entering her mind.   
  
A few moments of silences ensues before Sam speaks up again, "You are not even listening to me, are you?"   
  
"I AM listening. I just…I don't understand why you're so mad about this." Monica states after she snaps back into reality.  
  
"I am mad because men are so unevolved that they are better off being our sex slaves!" Sam maintains defensively before adding, "Vincent almost burn our apartment down for heating up soup yesterday. I told him to open the can, put the stuff in a bowl, add some water and heat it in the microwave. You know what he did? He put the whole damn can in the bowl, pour water around it and shoved it into the microwave!"   
  
At this point, Monica can't help but laughs out loud, shaking her head while doing so.  
  
"You know what Chandler did once? He was boiling some water for pasta. He stood there and waited for more than 15 minutes, but the water never boiled. So he called Treeger, that's our superintendent, to check our stove. But it never occurred to him that he forgot to turn the stove on. I didn't let that one go for months!" Monica recalls fondly as she looks at her beer bottle intently.   
  
She then turns to her friend and continues earnestly, "The bottom line is: guys do stupid things. We all do. You complain about them now but those stupid things are the things that you, on your better days, find endearing and adorable. I mean, without all these shortcomings, Vincent wouldn't be Vincent and you wouldn't fall in love with him."  
  
"Ah, men, can't live with them; can't live without them." Sam quotes the old saying airily.   
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are." Monica says sincerely.   
  
"Hey, just because I am now a smug-married* doesn't mean I can't complain like a singleton*…" her friend defends.  
  
(*Shamelessly stole from Helen Fielding's "Bridget Jones's Diary"!)  
  
"Sam, your husband was willing to quit his job for you. He happily moved away from his country, his family and his friends to be with you. And now he is at home, taking care of YOUR daughter, while you are here complaining about him! What more can you ask for?" she questions incredulously.  
  
"Oh you're the one to talk." Sam says, slightly annoyed with her friend.  
  
"Don't start with me." Monica warns.  
  
"Then don't feed me that crap!" She retorts, and then says calmly, "Sometimes I just don't understand you. Yes, I complain about my husband. But I do recognize what he did for me and I love him more than anything in the world. At least I didn't leave the guy, did I?"  
  
"The circumstances around my marriage were complicated." Monica attempts to justify.  
  
"That's bullshit! If you think what I have with Vincent is so great, you shouldn't give up on YOUR marriage in the first place. God Mon, you had everything."   
  
When it comes to Monica's well being, Sam is brutally honest. Her philosophy is that sometimes people need to be hit in the head with a giant hammer in order to find their way out of certain emotional mazes. In this case however, no matter how many times her friend has been hit on the head, or how flashy the lights on the neon sign in front of her are, she is still as lost as ever.  
  
"Look, what's done is done, okay? I made my bed and I am lying in it." Monica motions for another beer as she concludes sternly.  
  
"Well, maybe it's not too late, you know? You ARE going back to New York in less than a week." her friend suggests tentatively.   
  
Monica chuckles at her naive comment. It's been three years since she left him and broke his heart. Does Sam actually think that there is still a chance for them to be together? He has already moved on with his life. It would be extremely unfair to him if she shows up now. Besides, she divorced him for a reason.  
  
"I don't think so. He's doing pretty well without me these days." She notes, trying her best to sound casual about it.  
  
"You never know." Her friend shrugs.   
  
"From what I've read, he's currently dating some actress…"   
  
"Oh yeah. Isn't she the one from that sitcom? What's her name?" Sam snaps her finger repeatedly as she searches for names, "Evelyn Taylor! That's it! But I thought she's going out with Joey Tribianni. You can't believe everything the tabloid says, Monica."  
  
"Oh for God's sake, I just want him to be happy. And he is, okay? So let's just leave it at that." Monica says resolutely.  
  
"Sure, I'm not the one who's going back to New York." Her friend mumbles.  
  
"This is strictly a business trip."   
  
"We'll see, Monica." Sam raises an eyebrow at her, "We'll see."   
  
***  
  
JFK International Airport- Four Days Later  
  
Chandler and Evie sit quietly in the Connections Lounge of Ramada Plaza Hotel, waiting leisurely before she checks in her luggage and leaves for Italy.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Chandler asks abruptly as she sips her iced-tea. "I mean, whatever you do, I support you all the way. But are you absolutely, positively, COMPLETELY sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Oh my God you're even more long-winded than my father." She rolls her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"No, I just don't want you to get hurt." he continues patiently, "Joey is my best friend; but he can really be a jackass when it comes to women…I am only looking out for you."  
  
"Look, I know what I am doing, okay?" she places her hand on his reassuringly, "I just…I can't give up on him now. Come on, you are a businessman. You know perfectly well that you don't let a good investment go that easily. Likewise, I am not going to give up Joey without a fight. You can't win without losing a little, right?"  
  
Chandler sighs helplessly. He understands where she's coming from. However, it doesn't mean he agrees with her decision. There is a big difference between being broke and having one's heart broken. Then again, who is he the judge? After all, he was wrong about the invincibility of his marriage. He can be wrong about Joey's feelings for Evie too.  
  
People say that if one is unlucky in love, he/she is bound to be lucky in gambling. That's exactly what happened to him.   
  
As devastated as he was about Monica's departure, he still believed that it was just some phase she had to go through and she would be back when she sorted out everything. He never truly thought that his wife would file for a divorce. Reality hit him the moment he was served the papers two months after she left him.  
  
Out of depression and stupidity, he invested all his savings, and some of Monica's, into the stock M.E.G.; the same one in which Monica invested because it spelled out her initials. He knew squad about stocks but he didn't care. As a result, he expected to lose all of his money, just like she did all those years ago. In fact, he WANTED to lose it all. To him, he had lost everything already anyway.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how he looked at it, his self-destructive plan backfired. M.E.G. skyrocketed surprisingly and Chandler Bing became a multi-millionaire literally overnight.   
  
Gently, he took Evie's hand and advises, "I think right now, it is in BOTH of your best interests if you give him some space and ignore him. It is not worth it to let him break your heart again when the old wound is still fresh."   
  
Evie looks into her friend's worried eyes for a moment before replying softly, "Chandler, this is my risk to take. I knew exactly what I was getting into when I first started dating him. But I saw, and still see, something in him that apparently no one else sees. And I know you see that other side of him too because you are the only one who supported us when everyone was saying 'What is a girl like her doing with a womanizer like him?'"   
  
Then, she squeezes his hands as she requests desperately, "All I am asking of you right now is to have some faith in me, in us."  
  
Gradually, Chandler's expression changes from doubtful to hesitant, concern to understanding as he nods and kisses the back of her hand reassuringly.   
  
"Hope you have a bitchin' time in Venice." He encourages her teasingly but sincerely.   
  
Upon hearing his approval, Evie's eyes sparkles and she smiles from ear to ear.   
  
"I will," she says excitedly, "I promise."  
  
Once more, they share a comfortable silence. She studies him as he reluctantly tries to finish his now cold cappuccino.   
  
"How it is going with that coffee place?" she asks, partly because she wants to change the subject and partly because she is genuinely curious about his life, which is pretty much work-related anyway.  
  
"I don't know. I was suppose to meet the owner yesterday to talk about the contracts but he cancelled on me." He strokes his chin and answers thoughtfully, "Something fishy is going on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think there's another buyer." He states suspiciously.  
  
"Hmmm, what are you going to do?" Now she's really interested.  
  
"What else can I do?" He asks incredulously, as if she should know him well enough not to ask him that question. "Hell, I got there first and I'm gonna fight for it!" He raises his cup to her determinedly before taking another sip.  
  
"If only you are that insistent about holding on to love." She notes coyly, "I think I'll go to Rome for a few days. Maybe I'll meet Monica there."  
  
Caught off guard by Evie's comment, he involuntarily loses grip of the cup and spills coffee all over his pants.  
  
She knows exactly what kind of reaction she would yield by mentioning his ex-wife; but she wants Chandler himself to see that he's far from over the woman. That's why she said Monica's name so suddenly.   
  
She stares at him with a smug smile on her face as he tries to clean up the mess, swearing profusely while doing so. Nevertheless, her smile is not so smug anymore when he gives her a look that could kill before heading to the washroom.   
  
"Oops." She closes her eyes and mutters to herself reproachfully, "I did it again."  
  
Just as she is about to go check on Chandler and apologize, a small voice comes out of nowhere and says, "Britney Thpearth."  
  
Quickly, she scans around the lounge and catches a small pair of hazel eyes looking at her intently. Then, she realizes that those beautiful eyes belong to a cute little girl, who is sitting in a relatively big chair across from her table.  
  
"Hey there." She smiles at the little red head, whose feet dangle loosely from the chair. "Do you like Britney Spears?" She asks, trying a strike up a conversation.  
  
The little girl shakes her head violently before climbing off the chair and walks timidly towards her.   
  
"You are alwayth on TV." she states shyly. A few awkward seconds later, she whispers shyly, "You are very pretty."  
  
Evie's smile widens. This girl could not be more than three years old and she's got the most adorable lisp combined with a British accent.  
  
"Thank you. And may I say that you are very pretty yourself too." As soon as she finishes her compliment, she notices a deep shade of pink emerges from the child's already rosy cheeks.  
  
"What's your name?" Evie presses on inquisitively.  
  
All of a sudden, before the little cutie pie has a chance to answer the question, she is scooped up into the hands of an obviously frustrated woman. She hugs her fiercely as if the kid would be taken away from her again soon.  
  
"Lexie! Oh my God, I thought I've lost you forever!" the woman cries desperately as she kisses the child's face passionately. Then, she puts her down and looks straight into her hazel eyes firmly, yet lovingly, and teaches, "Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me? Never, EVER wander away on your own again. You scared the hell out of me…"  
  
"But I thaw her on TV before." Replies the little girl innocently as she points in the direction of Evie.   
  
As the woman looks up alarmingly, Evie takes in a sharp breath and her head starts to spin. She can't believe her eyes. This is Monica, Chandler's Monica. There is no mistake about it. Although she has never seen his infamous ex before, but her presence always looms around Chandler, and sometimes-even Joey, whenever they hang out together. Hell, she has even seen photos of Monica hidden somewhere in Chandler's penthouse. Nevertheless, unlike the strong, independent and happy woman she saw in those pictures, the woman standing in front of her is still as strong and independent as ever, but she also possesses a great deal of weariness and vulnerability.  
  
Monica and Lexie arrive in New York about an hour ago. Too tired to cab to Phoebe's, she decides to stay in the airport hotel for the night. While she unsuccessfully tries to keep an eye on the luggage, check into a room and call her friend in the hotel lobby all at the same time, Lexie manages to walk unnoticeably off into the Connections Lounge.   
  
When she finally realizes that Lexie is gone, she has never feel so powerless and terrified in her whole life. At that instant, she doesn't care if she is about to get her credit card back, nor does she care about their luggage. All she cares about is finding Lexie as soon as possible…until she locates her in the lounge, where her fear is replaced by a short moment of relief, which is soon replaced by astonishment and regret.  
  
Now, as Monica stares back at the supposed stranger, dumbfounded, the first thing that runs through her head how beautiful this woman is. Not only is she prettier in real life than on T.V., but she is also rumored to be her ex-husband's current girlfriend. She has seen them together in magazines' covers before and as much as she tries to deny it, Evelyn Taylor and Chandler appeared to be quite intimate.   
  
Oblivious to both women's awkwardness and apprehension, Lexie declares proudly, "And she thaid I am pretty too."  
  
Her statement interrupts both of their thoughts and quickly brings them back to reality.  
  
"Of course you are Honey." Monica smiles weakly at her innocence. Then she glances at Evie once more, this time with appreciation, and says gratefully, "Thank you so much for watching her."  
  
Speechless, Evie only produces some muffled noises and several 'uh's' before finally blurting out the words, "No problem."  
  
"Now let's go before our suitcase is stolen, shall we?" Monica comments as she carries Lexie in her arms. She gives the celebrity one last smile before heading back to the lobby.  
  
As she watches the two disappear behind the doorway, Evie can't help but to search for possible explanations as to what just happened to her. Her mind twirls round and round like that wheel from "Wheel Of Fortune" before it comes to a stand still: Ex-wife is just visiting New York? Ex-wife is just visiting New York with new husband/boyfriend and daughter? Ex-wife is coming home to stay with new husband/boyfriend and daughter? Ex-wife is coming home for Chandler?  
  
Suddenly, the wheel halts as a startling thought hits her: Ex-wife is coming home to tell Chandler that they have a daughter?  
  
She covers her mouth in shock and leans heavily back into the chair. This is just too coincidental to take in.   
  
***  
  
The Washroom of the Connections Lounge  
  
Chandler looks into the mirror one more time. The stain is still there. He tries to get rid of it with wet paper towel, only to make it worst. Now he looks like he peed in his pants.  
  
"I'm gonna kill her." He mutters as he walks out of the bathroom irritably.  
  
***  
The Hotel Lobby  
  
Meanwhile, Monica thanks her lucky stars that their suitcase is still resting in front of the reception table. Determined not to let Lexie out of her sight ever again, she sits the child down on the desk as she retrieves her luggage, credit card and key-card.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Lexie asks guiltily as she fumbles with her fingers.  
  
She looks at Lexie tenderly for a moment and answers, "No, sweetie, I am not mad at you. I can never be mad at you. You just have to know that this isn't the restaurant; you can't walk away whenever you want because I can't find you like I always do back home. Just promise me that you will not run off like that again, okay?"  
  
Monica smiles as the little red head nods obediently. She kisses the top of her head and picks her up, ready to go to their room.  
  
"When are we going to Peebee'th?"   
  
"Tomorrow." She replies.  
  
A silence ensues as they wait for the elevator before Lexie questions again, "Is Peebee your friend?"   
  
"Um-hmm. She is a very good friend." she responds fondly.  
  
"Like you and mommy?" she presses on curiously as she plays with Monica's hair.  
  
"Yep, just like your mommy and I."   
  
***  
  
Back in the Connections Lounge  
  
As soon as he sees her, his anger lessens when he notices that she has a forlorn look in her face.   
  
She looks so deep in thought that she doesn't even aware of Chandler's return.  
  
"Still thinking about Joey?" He asks as he sits down.  
  
Evie nearly jumped out of her skin upon the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"Whoa, relax! I won't cause you any bodily harm…anymore." He assures her. Then adds bitterly, "Even though what you did back there was pretty mean."  
  
She looks carefully at him, contemplating whether or not she should tell him about his ex-wife's return. If that kid is really Chandler's kid, he has a right to know. But then again, how can she be so sure that it is his kid? Maybe Monica hooked up with someone else?   
  
Judging by the way he reacted earlier, news about his ex having a kid with somebody else will certainly crush his heart. He can't even handle a mere mention of her name, let alone her newly arrival, possibly with some other guy.  
  
Sincerely and resolutely, she apologizes to him and decides to let the whole Monica incident slide.   
  
If they are really meant to be together, and she silently prays to God that they are, their paths will definitely cross again.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe's Place- The Next Day  
  
"Wow! When you said pregnant you really meant pregnant!" An astounded Monica comments foolishly when Phoebe opens the door. Although her friend has told her about the news over the phone a couple of weeks earlier, she's not prepared to see that big of a bump on her friend's stomach.  
  
In a true Phoebe Buffay manner, the blond takes a look at her tummy and says nonchalantly, "Yeah, well, shit happens."   
  
Her choice of words is not lost on little Lexie, who gasps and whispers to Monica instinctively, "She thaid the sth word!"   
  
"Yes, that is a very bad word." Monica explains while glaring at Phoebe and emphasizes, "Aunty Phoebe should be ashamed of herself."  
  
"Oh, like you don't swear yourself." Her friend points out casually.  
  
"Not in front of a child." Monica warns firmly.  
  
"Nice to see you again too, Mon." Phoebe chuckles as she lets the twosome into her apartment.   
  
***  
  
Chandler Home Office- At Around the Same Time  
  
Chandler twists his pen around his fingers skillfully and absentmindedly. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he can't concentrate on everything he does. The strangest and yet most familiar thing is: he doesn't even have the slightest motivation to start trying.  
  
Frustrated, he slams his pen on the table and turns his big comfy chair around to face the window. For the first time in years, he is thinking about taking a "Chandler Appreciation Day" or simply a day off. But then again, taking his mind off of work means focusing it on something else and he knows very well what that something is.  
  
In order to avoid his head from ending up in the same old dangerous territory, he sighs and wills himself to slave over the computer.  
  
At the instant when his hands touch the keyboard, the phone rings.   
  
"Trouble in paradise already?" He knows exactly who it is on the other end of the line. There is only one person who always happens to call him just when he's geared up to work. He shakes his head and continues quickly, "What did you two do now? You know, I should get paid for this. A professional therapist is supposed to deal with stuff like relationship problems, not me. I'm divorced for God's sake!"  
  
"Look, something happened to me yesterday," Evie ignores his comments and begins anxiously, "and I don't know if I should tell you about it. But after a talk with Joey, he…we think you have a right to know this. Just promise me that you won't freak out or get mad at us, okay?"  
  
"Okay…" he frowns. Now he's really worry about her. They couldn't possibly get married a la Ross and Rachel in Vegas, could they?   
  
"Okay, okay. Uh…I will not beat around the bush anymore, so I'm just gonna say it! Are you ready?"   
  
Before the confused Chandler has a chance to answer, Evie is suddenly distracted by Joey, whose voice is heard vaguely in the background.   
  
"I AM telling him Joey…Joey!!!" She yelled as Joey grabs the phone from her.  
  
"Monica is New York!!" Joey blabs in his typical "I've-got-to-tell-someone" voice.  
  
"Give me that!" Evie takes the phone and immediately changes her tone from being extremely loud and angry to soft and sensitive, "Chandler? Are you there? Chandler?"  
  
When he doesn't reply to her, she continues delicately, "I saw her in the hotel yesterday. You were in the bathroom and she was…I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I honestly didn't know how to tell you…Chandler, please say something."  
  
Chandler leans against his chair, dumbfounded. The words "Monica" and "New York" linger in his brain repeatedly. Ironically, the identical numbness and pain that washed over him when his ex-wife left him all those years ago is re-surfacing now, upon the news of her return. He tries to say something, something that would conceal his real emotions, thereby signifying his finality with her. Unsuccessfully, no sound would come out of his throat.   
  
This is exactly what she's afraid of: reopening his unhealed scars. What would he do if he founds out that Monica has a child? That's like rubbing salt and vinegar into his existing wounds. Silently, she curses herself for listening to Joey.  
  
A short and relieving beep interrupts the uncomfortable tension. It takes Chandler what seems like forever to figure out that there is another call coming in.  
  
"I have another call." He finally states indifferently before hanging up on Evie to answer the other caller.  
  
"Yeah." is all he manages to say.  
  
"Good morning Chandler." His secretary greets with the kind of cheerfulness that usually tends to make others want to strangle her, especially in the mornings.  
  
"Do you have any good news for me?" he asks unenthusiastically as he tries to pull himself together.  
  
"Yes and no." She replies, "Yes because you were right and no because you do indeed have a competition. She's supposed to meet with Mr. Machado tomorrow."  
  
"What's her first offer?"   
  
"Well, my sources were not at liberty to say but judging by how the owner went behind your back like that…it must have been a lot." She gossips enthusiastically, despite of her boss's situation at hand.  
  
"That son of a bitch." He states thoughtlessly into the phone as he stands up and looks out of the window. At that exact moment, he resolves to stop letting Monica's presence here affect him and his business.  
  
"Who IS this woman?" he inquires incredulously. Who the hell would be crazy enough to compete for that coffee house against him?  
  
"Oh, some rich lady who just came back from Europe."  
  
***  
  
Phoebe's- Same day  
  
Monica gently puts the sleeping Lexie on the bed. The poor kid couldn't sleep all night because of the six-hour time difference and the strange hotel bed. In addition to that, she had to wake up early in order to move to Phoebe's apartment as soon as possible.  
  
As she strokes Lexie's hair lovingly, a soft voice from behind speaks suddenly, "If you didn't tell me earlier, I'd think that she's yours."  
  
"I wish." Monica chuckles and kisses the little girl's forehead. Then, she turns to Phoebe, who is leaning against the doorframe, absently rubbing her stomach.   
  
"You want a cup of cocoa?" her friend offers.  
  
"Sure." Monica follows her into the kitchen as Phoebe pulls out two mugs from the cupboard and starts fixing them some cocoa.  
  
"This place is a mess." She remarks with a small smile, "I would have clean it up but eh, screw it. It's never gonna be clean enough for you anyway."   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it." She says quickly as she scans around the apartment. Out of the blue, she gets an idea, "Hey, I can clean this place up for you if you want!"   
  
"Right, I forgot who I was talking to." Phoebe rolls her eyes. A brief moment later, she can't help but confesses, "Actually, I was hoping you would say that."   
  
"I know." Monica responds knowingly as she unsuccessfully suppresses her smile. Some things just don't change.  
  
Phoebe hands her the mug and leads her to the living room. She is glad that her friend decides to settle in with her. Regardless of what she did three years ago, Monica is still one of her dearest friends and she desperately needs a friend right now.  
  
"Tell me how that kid ended up with you."   
  
"Well, Sam is a workaholic." She explains, "She's been married for almost a year and she keeps putting off her honeymoon. After literally threatening to fire her, she finally decides to take a break and I offer to take care of Lexie for her while she goes on a vacation with her husband. They'll come to New York to join us after they finished backpacking across Europe."  
  
As she listens to her friend, Phoebe realizes that Monica is now leading a whole different life. She distinctly remembers that a few weeks before she left them, she had complained about how she didn't feel like an adult. Now that she had the chance to try new things, she still doesn't seem...fulfilled. Somehow, she has a feeling that things are not working out too well for her friend.   
  
A moment of silence follows when both women try to avoid the inevitable discussion just a little longer. Ultimately, it is Monica who decides to broach the subject.   
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"Six months." Phoebe answers and takes a sip from the mug.  
  
"Have you heard from Michael?" she asks carefully and sighs when the blond shakes her head despondently.  
  
"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Monica inquires with concern and sadness. Her old friend is going through a tough time and doesn't even want to call her until months later.  
  
"Well, you and I weren't exactly on speaking terms when this happened." Phoebe points out, slightly irritated, "Believe me, you are the last person that I can really call. I mean, all of my other friends are Michael's friends and that's just…yucky. Rachel and Ross were so caught up in their life that they were constantly whining about each other and the kids; and Joey and Chandler…"   
  
She pauses to looks at Monica, as if she's contemplating on whether or not to say the following but decides to continue anyway.  
  
"Joey and Chandler are busy dating the same girl." She begins to sob, "I had no one else to turn to."   
  
Monica hugs her tightly. Is this how Chandler felt when she first left him?  
  
Soothingly, she rubs Phoebe's back. She has never felt so many emotions in such a brief moment: sadness, sympathy, guilt, disappointment and even pain. She tries to ignore her own sinking heart at the confirmation that Chandler is in fact with someone else and does her best to console her friend.   
  
"It will be just fine." She reassures, "You are going to raise this baby the best way you can, live your life and you WILL find happiness again. Trust me, I've seen it happen."  
  
"This just sucks, you know." Phoebe breaks away to rub her tear-strained eyes and says angrily, "I've been playing this dating game for more than a decade. Just when I think I've found the one, he left as soon as he knocked me up! That bastard!"  
  
"He'll regret leaving you. You'll see." Monica says with certainty. "Just like I regretted leaving him."…She almost blurts out.   
  
"Yeah he will." She admits.  
  
"That's the old Phoebe talking!" Monica hugs her again.  
  
"I'm glad you came." The blond says appreciatively.  
  
"I'm glad you called." Her friend responds.  
  
"How long are you going to stay here?" Phoebe asks as she slowly gains her composures.  
  
"Do you seriously think that I would leave you right before you're gonna have your baby?" she asks incredulously.  
  
"Hey, I had triplets before, I know what to do!" she defends feebly, "Besides, you didn't come back just for me."  
  
"Central Perk is Central Perk. As much as it means to me, it is not going to give birth to a beautiful baby soon." Monica says before she drinks some of the cocoa. Then, she states, "I can't believe they are closing it down."  
  
Seconds later, she notes thoughtfully, "Everything changed so much."   
  
"Yeah." Phoebe agrees dejectedly.  
  
"That's part of the reason why I want to buy the coffee house." She begins to explain, "I know we don't even go there anymore but it, it makes me feel better just to know that at least one thing did not change. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Her friends replies pensively and asks abruptly, "Is it just you buying the place?"  
  
"No, there is competition." Monica says, "Either way, I ALWAYS win."  
  
"It's nice to know that you're still as arrogant as ever." Phoebe teases with a half-hearted smile, "Do you know who the competitor is?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably some rich guy who wants to turn it into a high-tech/computer store." She shrugs nonchalantly.   
  
"Huh." Phoebe thinks suspiciously.  
  
"Why? What are you thinking?" Monica asks curiously. Does it really matter who her competitor is?   
  
"I think…I think Chandler could be your competition." She answers straightforwardly.  
  
Upon hearing Phoebe's reply, Monica almost spits out her drink. The notion of her and her ex-husband competing for the some coffee house is absurd. Is it?  
  
"Where did that come from?" she asks alarmingly.  
  
"Oh you know, just a psychic hunch." The blond informs her calmly.  
  
"Pheebs, there are millions of people in New York. Why Chandler? Why not Joey? Or Bill Gates?"  
  
"I am not saying that it couldn't be anybody else." Her friend clarifies, "its just…buying Central Perk is a very Chandler-y thing to do!"  
  
Monica remains quiet for a brief instant. Phoebe and her "psychic ability" can be freakishly accurate sometimes. All of sudden, something hits her that she has to ask her friend about it.  
  
"Pheebs, remember when you said that Joey and Chandler are dating the same girl," she tries her best to sound indifferent about the matter but her voice betrays her intent, "what do you mean?"   
  
Phoebe raises her eyebrows. So that's why she has a perplexed aura after all this time. She still has feelings for him.  
  
"Look, I haven't spoken to them for over a year." She tells Monica steadily, "But from what I've gathered, Evie Taylor is very close with both of them. One minute she's with Joey, the next they're broken up and she's seen with Chandler. It looks like they are tossing the poor girl back and forth."   
  
She hesitates to watch her friend's reaction, and states, "Like I said, I haven't had any contact with them for over a year." Then, as a joke, she adds, "I'm sure you can ask him yourself when you compete against him tomorrow."  
  
"It is NOT Chandler!" Monica decides resolutely.  
  
***  
  
Some Big Office Building- The next day  
  
Chandler strides confidently into the chaotic office.  
  
Ever since that call from Evie, his life, both professionally and personally, seems to turn completely upside down.  
  
When his secretary told him that his competitor is "some lady who just came back from Europe", there is no doubt in his mind that this woman is Monica. It is the only logical explanation of her return: to buy that coffeehouse.   
  
After a night of tossing and turning, he manages to turn his mentality from one of confusion and pain to ambition and competitiveness.   
  
She took so much away from him before and he's not going to let her take his business away from him too. His business is his life now.  
  
If she wants the coffeehouse, she will have to get it over his dead body.  
  
As he walks determinedly toward Mr. Machado's office, one of the secretaries jumps up instantaneously to prevent him from going further.  
  
"Mr. Bing!" She addresses him desperately and fearfully, "You can't go in there! Mr. Bing!"  
  
Unfortunately, Chandler cannot be denied. He pushes pass the secretary and open the door forcefully…  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Monica sits in the spacious office uncomfortably as the owner of Central Perk reviews her documents carefully.  
  
She finds herself involuntarily looking at the door every five minutes. After a long night of thinking, she finally succumbs to Phoebe's psychic "powers". Actually, she is secretly hoping that Chandler IS competing against her.   
  
That way, no matter who wins, the coffeehouse would not the face the danger of closing down. Nevertheless, she's not going to diminish her competitiveness for him. She told Phoebe that she'll win and she WILL win.   
  
Unexpectedly, the door bursts open and Monica loses her will to look at the figure behind her. Is she ready to deal with him? Will she be able to look into his eyes?   
  
With much difficulty, she swallows her doubts and moves her head toward her competitor.  
  
***  
  
Chandler doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry.   
  
Standing in front of him are Mr. Machado and a middle-aged lady with a shawl around her shoulders even though it is summer. Monica is nowhere to be seen.  
  
Swiftly, he hides his disappointment and gets down to business.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" he calls the man as he puts his hands upon the desk.  
  
"Watch your language young man!" the old lady warns.  
  
"I will give you triple the amount you give him for this coffeehouse." He ignores Mr. Machado and her warning and directs his offer only to the woman.  
  
***  
  
Monica walks out of the office, disheartened. The man who came into the office is not Chandler. In fact, he takes only one look at her and decides that he doesn't want the coffeehouse anymore.  
  
Damn Phoebe's not so accurate "sixth sense"! Whether she is ready or not, she really wants to see him. Hell, she even dressed up in hopes of bumping into him.   
  
Then again, she understands why he wouldn't want to buy the place. It probably gives out too many bad memories…  
  
It doesn't' matter now. She is officially the new owner of Central Perk.  
  
She approaches the secretary's desk, where Lexie is waiting patiently for her.  
  
"Harmonica!" she runs into Monica's arms happily.  
  
"Hey sweetie pie! Did you behave for Angela?" she picks her up and kisses the child's cheek affectionately.   
  
"Oh, she's beyond perfection." Angela, the secretary who looks after Lexie, replies with a smile.  
  
"Thanks for watching her." She says gratefully.  
  
"It's my pleasure."  
  
***  
  
Proudly, Chandler exits the elevator. That's an easy victory. Somehow, he sweet-talked the old lady into selling him the coffeehouse.   
  
The look on Mr. Machado's face as he realizes how much more money he could've earned was priceless.  
  
However, he has to admit that he is hugely disappointed that his competitor is not Monica. Not that he is looking forward to see her, but he worked hard in preparing to fight with her.  
  
Moreover, he feels like an idiot for being so convicted that he would compete with her. He has heard about her expanding restaurant chain in Europe that it is only logical to think that she is going to take on North America as well. He thought that she's going to change the coffeehouse into a restaurant.  
  
Apparently, he's wrong.  
  
It doesn't matter now. He has won.  
  
Searching for something to celebrate, he glances around the building lobby and walks toward a vending machine nearby for a can of pop. He digs into his pocket for several coins, inserts them into the machine and presses the button. After waiting for a while, he presses the button a few more times again. Still, no can is coming out of the machine…  
  
"Are you KIDDING me?" he says sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
"I want lemonade! I'm thirthty!" Lexie declares repeatedly throughout the elevator ride.  
  
"Alright, alright! Let me see what I can do." Monica answers as the twosome emerges from the elevator.  
  
She looks around the place as she passes through a small crowd around the reception area. All of a sudden, she halts when a few bangs catches her attention. As she turns toward the source of the noises, she sees a familiar figure in the middle of pounding a vending machine about fifteen feet away from her.   
  
"Damn it!" the figure curses lightly as he pushes the button continuously.   
  
"There it is." She assures the little red head, "Looks like you're not the only one who wants a drink."  
  
She puts Lexie down and hangs on to her hand as they approach the stranger.  
  
"Here let me try." She offers her help politely.  
  
"Thanks. Things like these only happen to me…" the man remarks half jokingly and turns around to face his Good Samaritan.  
  
As soon as he turns to her, Monica gasps when she finds herself standing face to face with a man whom she left three years ago. Just when she comes to terms with not being able to see him, he has to enter into her life at that instant.  
  
Chandler can't believe his eyes. This is the woman that he unsuccessfully forbids himself to think about every single day. Although he bears much animosity for her, he cannot take his eyes off her now. Not knowing what to do, or how to feel, he just stands there and looks at this long-gone, beautiful face in awe. After all these years, she is just as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her.   
  
Dumbfounded, they gaze at each other in shock. Neither of them speaks, or moves. After a moment, which seems like eternity to them, he steps back slowly and leans on the vending machine for support. Right after he does that, another loud, unexpected bang is produced when a can of pop finally drops down from the machine.   
  



End file.
